User blog:Efflictim/Chapter 6-3 : Return of the King Pre-Reg
The Preview Site can be found, HERE The Kakao Registration Site can be found, HERE *Pre-Registration : 11/27 - 12/10 KST *Maintenance : 12/13 As always, this will be updated when more information on the update is given, continue to check back over the next 2 weeks for further details/preview information. Chapter 6-3: Return of the King Updates: *Story will begin to refocus on the Main Characters again (?) *Enhanced Dragon Buster Keys are back (?) *Seven Fallen - Lust & Gluttony *New Raid *Guild Raids Events: *Pre-Reg, 1x Random Infinity Card *Connection Event (Everyone gets 1x Random Infinity Card, New & Returning get 1x Choice ARCH Majesty) *2-Week Special Attendance (150 Souls, 15,000 T-Ess, 30x 300pt Burning Caps, 1,800 Class Runes, 600 T-Weapon Frags, 5x ARCH Trans, 3x5-Infinity Pulls, 1x ARCH Overlord, 1x Random Infinity Card) *Christmas Events: Adv. Shelter, Gift Box Event, Christmas Dice Event Preview 1 *Begin Return of the King Story *New Adventure Area, Sin Volcano *New Enemies, Demons of Hell *Max Level Raised to 144! *Lust, the Temptress *Gluttony, the Void Wraith *Dev's noted that they would like to pay more attention to the Main Characters this update *Preview 2 will be released on December 11th KST and will talk about new content. Preview 2 *Dragon Busters used in new Guild Ticket game mode (?) *Dragon Buster (Keys) are another form of Enhancement used in certain game modes (?) *Guild Ticket is basically a Guild-Only Raid game mode *New Raid Boss, Apostle of the Plague (Pestilence?) *New Raid also drops a Dragon Buster Fortification Kit (used for Upgrading Dragon Buster) *Re-organized Infinity Enhancement (you now get points to put into Skills as well as the Infinity scaling upgrade...) *Skills now require equal or higher level to ignore or release skill effects *You can "synthesize" Infinity Cards now (?) *Infinity Summons now have a chance to drop "Souls of Gaia", which increase the chance of Infinity Summons *Content Rebalance (WB, Guild Content, PvP) *Luna Pet Buff/Upgrade Preview 3 *Login and receive 1 random Infinity Card (Once until Feb 13th, 2019) *Special Celebration Attendance Event until Jan 9th, 2019 (D1: 50 Souls, D2: 5000 T.Ess, D3: 10 BP Potions, D4: 5 Arch Transcended, D5: ? Runes, D7: 3 5x Infinity Summons, D8: 100 Souls, D9: 10000 T.Ess, D10: 20 BP Potions, D14: 1 random Infinity Card) *2 Week Special Event: Do all daily tasks **Everyday: 10 Random Souls, 1000 T.Ess **Five Days: 20 Random Souls, 2000 T.Ess **Ten Days: 30 Random Souls, 3000 T.Ess, 5x Infinity Summon *New/Returning Users get a free choice ARCH Majesty until Feb 13th, 2019. *Christmas Festival **Christmas themed Adventurer's Inns **Christmas Gift Boxes, receive one a day upon login until 12/27. Drop Event, will drop from Challenger Dungeon. **Winter Horace Pet, +90% Challenger Dungeon EXP **Red Socks: Seems to be reskin of Pub Battle. Use Red Socks gotten from betting on winning teams to buy things *Christmas Tree Event, Fill up the tree with ornaments from the Gift Boxes, Dice Event, and Red Socks to receive more rewards **NEW MC Winter Animal Costumes, until 12/27 Category:Blog posts